Mass Fanasty: Spiral of Death
by master-zuo-ci
Summary: Similar to Mass Fanasty: SeeD's of Justice. Shepard lands on Spira meets with Tidus and Co. then battle with a Reaper/Seymour combination. Features: Reapers based on Final Fantasy enemies, Some ME/FFX pairings. CONTAINS SPOLIERS OF MASS EFFECT 1, 2, 3 MOST ME DLC(Leviathan, From Ashes, Lair of the Shadow Broker, Arrival) and Final Fantasy X and X-2.


**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns Mass Effect (though the Sheapard I'm using is one of my own make), and Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy X

**Mass Fantasy: Spiral of Death**

Chapter 1: Beginning

_Unknown Cluster, Unknown System, Crucible Project HQ_

"Shepard needs some R & R, Steven. The Reapers can wait a few more days, and it will give me a few days to look into these new Reapers. I sure my flat in the Citadel will be to her liking, I know I liked it."

Steven Hackett and David Anderson had been discussing the wellbeing of their protégé, Commander Christopher Shepard. He had spent most of his life moving around with his parents and after joining the Alliance he had made a name for himself holding the human colony of Eylisium from a pirate attack, not to mention saving the council from Saren Artirius, and the Reaper warship Sovereign three years ago, and also destroying a collector base, and a mass relay almost 6 months. David was begging Steven to give Shepard a few weeks off, but Hackett had other plans.

Recently, new Reapers had appeared on battlefields across the galaxy with devastating abilities that changed the tide of the War against the Reapers. Reapers that use what seem to be unnatural biotic abilities, and devastating attacks able kill entire squads.

"I'm sorry David, I need Shepard and his team on this. I understand the need to have him rested for the final assault, but rumor has it that R&D knows where these new reapers are coming from. His work with Project Leviathan should help him with this. Once he is done I'll give him a few weeks shore leave, ok."

"Well if you think she will be the best for it, I'll relent, Steven, but she needs some down time afterwards"

The look on David's face said it all. These new Reapers were devastating his men and men across the entire galaxy, and the removal on these new Reapers would be a welcome change considering that the reaper abomination that Shepard killed reduced the number of Ravagers that they now face.

_Serpent Nebula, Widow System, SSV Normandy SR-2 (Orbiting the Citidel)_

"Commander, Admiral Hackett is on VidCom, and he is requesting that _all _members of your EVA teams be present at this briefing"

"Everyone? Ok."

_Moments Later_

"So what is so important to interrupt my shore leave, a shore leave I'm taking on your orders by the way? Anderson has given me his apartment near the Sliversun Strip and I had planned one big party and if you weren't too busy I'd have invited you to but I don't think I'll do will now."

In the War Room sat Commander Christopher Shepard, a tall orange-haired man, and Alliance Sentinel Major Kaidan Alenko, his close friend Garrus Vakarrian, Quarian Admiral and his girlfriend Tail'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy, the Asari information broker Liara T'soni, Javik the survivor of a dead race, and fellow Alliance soldiers Lieutenant James Vega, Lieutenant Steve Cortez, Communication Specialist Samantha Traynor, and Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Manroe, and his 'personal assistance mech' inhabited by the ships Artificial Intelligence, EDI. All were standing uncomfortably in the communications room being looked at by a hologram of Hackett.

"Sorry about that, Shepard, I know that you were looking forward to some downtime and I'm sure that party would be great, but when you have it please don't invite me. Work here is keeping me busy almost all the time. Now to this mission I need the best on this and the Normandy wouldn't attract the attention of the Reapers, or the Council for that matter. I'm giving you permission to access classified files SPIRA-FFX"

"You mean files pertaining to the Pre-FTL species on the planet called Spira. The one that looks remarkably human?"

Hackett was thrown back by Liara's comments; he knew that she was connected to the Shadow Broker; after all it was the Shadow Broker that had helped her with the Prothean Archives on Mars, but had no idea that he had information on the planet in question.

"Yes, as you seem to be aware of Doctor T'soni, Spira is classified by Alliance researchers as problematic to galactic relations. It is said that the people on it have advanced Biotic abilities, even more powerful than those of any Asari. We believe that the Protheans or another race might have been experimenting with humans before they were collected by the Reapers. The coordinates to Hyne are within the files, and Shepard no one outside this room is to know the full details about the mission. I'm ordering that all others beside Chakwas, Adams, Donnelly, Daniels, and Adlers be sent to Alliance command on the Citidel. I want secrecy on this mission. Hackett out."

"You heard him, Joker, EDI, I need you two at the helm, Tail, head down to engineering, the rest of you to your stations. I'll signal you all when we're in orbit. Kaidan, you're with me."


End file.
